


Lab Lizard

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Experimentation, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mohinder/Female Oc, taxi cab, prostitute</p><p>Mohinder is in a bad place, with his transformation into this monster worsening, he takes to the streets looking to find 'fun' at his time of need. Maya won't have him, so prostitute it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Lizard

Mohinder pulls his hood further down his head, trying to hide the scales as he heads to the alleyway he knows prostitutes hang out, looking for men. He pulls his cab up, wishing he had a less noticeable car, when a girl, about 22 years old clambers in, escaping the rain.

"Can you take me to central park please?"

Mohinder curses under his breath. "Look, I'm not on duty, I'm looking for...someone."

The girl giggles. "Oh. Is that why you're in uh this area?"

Mohinder sighs, mortified. "I think I'll just go home, actually."

He looks in the rear-view mirror startled by how beautiful she looks; blonde curly locks tousled from the rain, eye bright green and wide and lips full, so full they looked like he could kiss them forever. His breath catches in his throat: she's looking right at him, unflinching.

"Were you born like that?" she asks levelly.

Mohinder tenses. "No. It's recent actually. I have to be going, would you mind getting out?"

She licks those perfect lips. "I thought you were looking for me."

Mohinder feels his pants tighten. "You're a..."

She nods and Mohinder shies away as she climbs into the front passenger seat. "I was about to go home myself because of the rain. That's when you showed up."

She places her hand over his crotch. "You can look at me - I don't mind your...um...scales? Are they?"

Mohinder turns to her, drinking in the sight of her leaning over, cleavage in his face. "Yes. I don't want to talk about that though."

She slides into his lap and starts kissing his neck. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Mohinder moans. "I don't even know your name."

She pauses. "It's Lucy."

Mohinder kisses her lips, marvelling at how soft they are. "Nice to meet you Lucy - I'm Mohinder."

Lucy starts undoing his fly, her lips on his neck again. She thinks for a moment, then turns, bends over and starts adjusting the seat. Mohinder's breathing quickens as he is met by her round ass in his face. He strokes it, jumping as the seat slides back as far as it will go, leaving space between his legs for a person. Lucy kneels in the gap and takes his cock in her hand. Mohinder licks his lips as he watches her hand on his dick, feeling himself harden and become even more turned on.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Mohinder," she whispers seductively.

Mohinder looks down at her. "I want...I want you to suck my dick, Lucy."

She smiles widely and takes his dick in her mouth. Mohinder watches her lips, wrapped around his dick, puckered perfectly and moans as she licks the end of his dick teasingly. 

She deep-throats him easily, and Mohinder, once again, is struck by how beautiful she is. He gets closer and closer to orgasm, but she stops sucking, yet keeps her hand pumping him. 

"How would you like to finish? I can finish you like this, or I can ride your cock until you come inside me."

Mohinder nodded. "I have a condom."

He pulled it out and she took it, placing it on the end of his dick and he watched, in awe as she closed her mouth over it and used her teeth to roll it down.

"All ready," she murmured and lifted her skirt, positioning herself. Mohinder groaned as she lowered herself onto him, taking his full length straightaway.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she rode his dick, cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed her nipples. She leant forward and snogged him, their tongues dancing erratically, Mohinder reaching his climax again. He kissed her deeply as he came, moaning into her mouth. She sagged forward tiredly, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

Breathing back to normal, Mohinder lifted her gently off his dick and leant her against his passenger door. "That was amazing Lucy - how much do I owe you?"

Lucy pulled her skirt down and righted her attire. "Let me just check how much I already made today," she said, climbing into the back to get her purse. She opened it, rooting through for something. Mohinder relaxed against the seat, removing the condom, tying it and throwing it out the window. He closed his eyes, imagining Lucy's soft lips. His eyes snapped open in panic as a cloth was placed over his nose and the world around him faded...


End file.
